Battle Challenge - All Stars (Alias is Back to NormalChapter 1 Up!)
by IWillAlwaysLoveYouCampbell
Summary: The second half of the second season. Where the shows most popular contestants from the first generation battle it out. This will contain thirteen chapters.
1. news

COMMING SOON….

….

….

Josh laughs evilly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brandon, Amber Kate, Alias, Brayan, Mary, Janette and Amber are all standing side by side. Behind them it says the Villainous Vigoroths

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

….

….

…

…

Jay, Liza, Mitchell, Sally, Thunder, Evan and Vebec are standing side by side and behind them it says Heroic Hoothoots.

…

….

Rodger, his good side and his evil side are all consumed on which one they belong too.

…

….

….

….

"An all-star season, Battle Challenge: Heroes vs. Villains coming August 2013" The announcer said.

Season 2 will be split into two parts people!

This is the second part.


	2. We Are Battle Challenge

"Welcome to Chebu Island" Josh said

We are The World, from Degrassi begins.

_(Listen are you a freak, when we're having fun)_

_Evan, the Midget._

_Amber Kate, the Villain._

_Sally, the Diva_

_Jay, the Engaged Player _

_(We're just living' like when we're having fun)_

_Alias, the Slut_

_Brayan, the Side Kick_

_(We got world, world world)_

_Janette, the Demon _

_Liza, the Love Sick Puppy_

_Mitchell, the Scientist _

_(We got the world) _

_Thunder, the Drama King_

_Nathan, the Homo_

_(BOODOBODDOODO)_

_Vebec, the Book Worm_

_Mary, the Stalker_

_(We got the world, we got the world!)_

_The cast is seen together._


	3. Evan Treeson

_Evan is outside fishing._

"_This season, I'm gonna get my revenge on anyone who's ever done anything mean to me"_

_The Midget Appears._

"_And no one is going to get in my way."_

"_Battle Challenge: All Stars Heroes vs. Villains coming in August"_


	4. Amber Kate O' Riley

Amber Kate is in a bikini.

"Last year, I was unfairly eliminated. But this year, this game is mine"

The Villain Appears

"And I will do whatever it takes to win this season"

"Battle Challenge All Stars Heroes vs. Villains coming in August"


	5. Mary Evergreen

Mary is in the mirror putting on lipstick.

"Last season on Battle Challenge Royal, I feel in love with this guy, named Rodger."

The Stalker appears.

"Rodger even has a girlfriend, but she doesn't want me hanging out with him. But it's not her I want"

"_Battle Challenge: All Stars Heroes vs. Villains coming in August"_


	6. Alias Peeta

Alias is seen outside.

"Mitchell is my boyfriend. But I like someone else. I think I have feelings for Jay."

The Slut appears.

"But what Mitchell doesn't know won't hurt him"

"Battle Challenge All Stars Heroes vs. Villains coming in August."


	7. Jay Wolfe

Jay is outside playing his 3ds.

"My girlfriend Liza, doesn't get me. She ignores me. But I still love my girlfriend Alias"

The Engaged Player Appears.

"Alias, isn't my girlfriend, Liza is."

"Battle Challenge All Stars. The band new season coming in August."


	8. Rodger Raging

Rodger is reading a book

"My wife, Sally wants us to have a kid."

The Neutral Appears

"But I don't want my kid too have the multiple personality disorder like me"

"Battle Challenge All Stars All new season coming this August."


	9. Sally Raging-Parker

Sally is in a mirror brushing her hair.

"Last season people stepped over me. The little goody two shoes has changed into a bad ass bitch."

The Diva appears.

"This season, no one's gonna stand in my way."

"Battle Challenge All Stars Heroes vs. Villians Coming in August."


	10. Chapter 1 - Heroes vs Villians

**Chapter I:** Heroes vs. Villains

_**Remaining Contestants:**__ Vebec, Sally, Liza, Tristan, Evan, Jay, Mitchell, Alias, Brayan, Mary, Amber Kate, Janette, Rodger and Brandon_

Seven hours ago the winner of Battle Challenge Chebu Island was crowned. About five ago, Josh received a phone calling saying that Battle Challenge Season 2 was extended for another 13 episodes and he decided to do an all stars season.

So Josh decided to bring back his 14 favorite contestants from Season 1 and have them battle it out on Chebu Island. Two hours ago, Josh texted his fourteen favorite Battle Challenge Royal contestants and asked them to come back and they all said, yes.

"Welcome back to Chebu Island." Josh said.

Josh was stilling hanging out on Chebu Island, Chebu Island will also be the home of Battle Challenge All Stars.

"You may be wondering, why where still on Chebu Island. Where still on Chebu Island because, Season 2 is not over yet, there's still thirteen episodes left, so I decided to call up my favorite Battle Challenge Royal contestants and asked them if they wanted to come and compete in an all-star season." Josh said.

A helicopter flew to the island and was hovering over the island. The Helicopter doors open up and chef was in the Helicopter.

"We have the married couple, Alias and Mitchell Trek." Josh said.

Alias and Mitchell where holding hands. Mitchell proposed to Alias one week after the Battle Challenge Royal final, and two weeks later the two got married.

"Honey, where back on Battle Challenge." Mitchell said.

"I know, I know." Alias said.

Chef pushes Alias and Mitchell. The two of them scream, and fall into the ocean, creating a huge splash.

"Next we have Evan, the short man." Josh said.

"I'm not short anymore,'' Evan said.

It's true, Evan grew about two inches and is now 5'6. Since the Battle Challenge Royal season finale, Evan has been working out; Evan is no longer the short, quiet nerd looking for attention. He is now a muscular athlete who can whoop you're ass.

Chef pushes Evan. Evan screams, and falls into the ocean, creating a huge splash.

"Next we have Bryan the sidekick." Josh said.

"I'm not a sidekick anymore." Bryan said.

Chef pushes Bryan. Bryan screams, and falls into the ocean, creating a huge splash.

"Then we have Vebec, Janette and Tristan the shows weirdest love triangle."

Chef pushes Vebec, Janette and Tristan. Vebec, Janette and Tristan scream, and they fall into the ocean, creating a huge splash.

"Amber Kate." Josh said.

Chef pushes Amber. Amber Kate screams, and she falls into the ocean, creating a huge splash.

"Mary." Josh said.

Chef pushes Mary. Mary screams, and she falls into the ocean, creating a huge splash.

"Sally." Josh said.

Chef pushes Sally. Sally screams, and she falls into the ocean, creating a huge splash.

"Next we have Rodger." Josh said.

Chef pushes Rodger. Rodger screams, and falls into the ocean, creating a huge splash.

Next we have Bryan the sidekick." Josh said.

"And last but not least, we have Brandon." Bryan said.

Chef pushes Brandon. Brandon screams, and falls into the ocean, creating a huge splash.

"Why did you push us out of the plane, Josh?" Alias asked.

"Yeah." Mary said.

"Because…I felt like it. Now get over here so I can explain to you what will happen this season." Josh said.

The fourteen contestants roll their eyes and swim over to the shore.

"Welcome to Battle Challenge All-Stars." Josh said.

"This season will be very similar to the original Total Drama first season." Josh said.

"Cool." Evan said.

"I loved total drama." Tristan said.

"I'm just happy to be back on TV so people can see my bueatiful face." Mitchell said.

"Since this season is like Total Drama Island that means that challenges will be based on Total Drama Island challenges and the confessionals will also take place in the bathroom." Josh said.

**Alias (CONFESSINAL):** It's so great to be back on Battle Challenge. But ever Mitchell came in [BLEEP] place in Battle Challenge Royal, the fame has kind of gone to his head.

**Mitchell (CONFESSINAL):** According to the fans of Royal, I was one of the most popular contestants. I'm the only reason why people watch this show.

Mitchell winks.

**Mitchell (CONFESSINAL): **Forget about this show, let's talk more about me. Since the ending of Battle Challenge Royal I have starred in a ton of movies, including a movie with the famous Brad Pitt. People love me.

Mitchell winks.

**Mary (CONFESSINAL): I need to use someone so I can win this season. Who could I use…..**

"Now let me introduce these seasons teams. This season's teams will be based on how you acted on Royal. Alias, Brayan, Mary, Amber Kate, Janette, Rodger and Brandon you guys are the Villainous Vullaby." Josh said.

"Our team names are based off of Pokemon. I LOVE Pokemon" Tristan said.

"I love Pokemon, too." Vebec said.

Tristan stares into Vebec's beautiful yes, causing him to blush. Janette glares at Tristan.

**Janette (CONFESSINAL):** He better stay the hell way from my women.

"Vebec, Sally, Liza, Tristan, Evan, Jay and Mitchell you guys are the Heroic Hoothoots." Josh said.

"Josh, how am I a villain." Brayan said.

"Yeah, me to." Alias said.

"Because…you are." Josh said.

"Now for your first challenge. You guys have to cook a meal, for me" Josh said.

Tristan eyes turn into hearts.

**Tristan (CONFESSINAL):** I can finally show off my cooking skills.

The teams and Josh where now inside of the kitchen.

"You guys have three hours to cook. Ready…set…go." Josh said. Josh blew his horn.

The Heroic Hoothoots got together in one huge circle.

"Just go grab the stuff, and I'll cook it" Tristan said.

"Right." Evan said.

_**Over at the Villainous Vullaby's team. **_

"Guy's we have to cook something." Alias said.

"Shut up." Amber Kate said.

"Yeah…I don't wanna take orders from a Scottish bitch." Mary said.

"What did you say?" Alias said, with a furious tone in her voice.

"You heard me you little Scottish bitch." Mary said. Mary sticks her tounge out.

Alias grabs Mary's hair and pulls it.

"Guys stop fighting." Brayan said.

Roger covers Brayan's mouth with his hand.

"I love catfights." Rodger said.

Mary kicks Alias in the face, leaving a red mark on the center of her face. Alias punches Mary in the face.

"You guys are such little kids." Amber Kate shrugged,

Mary and Alias fall onto the ground.

"Maybe we should start an alliance?" Mary said.

"An alliance?" Mary asked.

"Yeah…an alliance. We throw the challenge and we get rid of Amber Kate."

After about the hours of cooking, the Heroes had cooked a four course meal but the Villains kept arguing.

"Heroes, you meal looks awesome." Josh said.

"Villains…you guys didn't do anything." Josh said.'

"It was Amber Kate's fault." Alias said.

"How was it my fault?" Amber Kate said.

"Totally you're fault." Mary said.

"Heroes win…Villians see you at the bonfire ceremony." Josh said.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT.**_

"**I have six marshmallows on this plate….if you don't receive a Marshmallow tonight you will be forced to take the dock of shame and go into the cannon of losers just like Chebu Island." Josh said**

"**Janette, you're safe." Josh said.**

**Josh throws a marshmallow to Janette and she catches it.**

"**Yes." Janette said.**

"**Alias and Brayan, you're safe." Josh said.**

**Josh throws a marshmallow to Alias and Bryan and they catch it.**

"**Mary and Brandon, you're safe." Josh said.**

**Josh throws a marshmallow to and they botch catch it.'**

**Rodger and Amber Kate glare at eachother.**

"**And the final marshmallow goes to."**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**v"…"**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**Rodger."**

"**Amber Kate, you're out." Josh said.'**

**Josh throws the marshmallow to Rodger and he catches it.**

"**Whatever." Amber Kate shrugs.'**

**Amber Kate walks onto the dock, goes into the cannon of doom and is she flies away.**

"**What will happen on the next exciting episode of Battle Challenge All Stars?" Josh said.**

**A/N: What is you're prediction for All-Stars**


End file.
